1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control device for an image input apparatus and, more specifically, to a control device which is suitable for remotely operating a camera as in the case of a video conference system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improvement of computers in terms of image processing capability, there have been proposed various techniques in which camera operations, such as zooming, panning and tilting, are performed by operating a computer while the photographic image is being displayed on a monitor screen of the computer. In particular, in a video conference system, it is desirable that the orientation (pan, tilt), magnification, etc., of the camera at the other end of the communications line be remotely controllable. For that purpose, there has been proposed, for example, a system in which camera operation factors, which are to be controlled by using a mouse or the like, are displayed on a part of the monitor screen.
However, in the above system, it is rather difficult to perform fine adjustment. Moreover, it is by no means easy to determine which factor is to be controlled, and to what degree, so that the operator has to depend on trial-and-error methods. When a camera is to be remotely controlled as in the case of a video conference system, the time lag involved in transmitting the control signal must also be taken into account. In addition, the image is subjected to high-efficiency coding before being transmitted. Thus, the image quality is generally rather poor when the image information changes fast as in the case of panning, thereby making the camera operation still more difficult. In other words, a fine adjustment is impossible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image-input-apparatus control device improved in operability.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a control device for an image input apparatus which is equipped with an optical system having a magnification varying lens, the control device comprising display means for displaying input images, input means which enables an arbitrary position on a display screen of the display means to be designated; calculation means for calculating the distance between a predetermined position on the display screen and the arbitrary position on the basis of zooming information of the optical system, and control means for controlling the image input apparatus in accordance with calculation results obtained by the calculation means.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.